


Age does not Wither Truth

by lferion



Category: Original Work, Space Cowboys
Genre: Aspiration, Astronauts, Astronomy, Gen, Poetry, Sonnet, Spaceflight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-26
Updated: 2000-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion





	Age does not Wither Truth

Age does not wither truth, nor time decay  
The dreams that live deep-rooted in the heart;  
The stars that beckon children to outstay  
Their parent's bedtimes set us yet apart,  
And we would fly out past that narrow scope -   
Like Grissom, Glenn and Armstrong we would go.  
'Tis not our present age that deadens hope,  
But timid vision, creeping meek and low.  
Make wings of wax, of steel and sand and gold;  
Sinews make of fire - bright limbs to reach high  
And catch the light, to stretch out hands and hold  
The wonder of what lies behind the sky.  
   Now let us dream by day, leap from this sod  
   And go beyond the paths those heroes trod.


End file.
